


The gifts that he deserves

by Moira_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, written for YOISS on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_chan/pseuds/Moira_chan
Summary: Victor doesn’t deserve any gift for his birthday, Yuri thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akemi (that-one-different-girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akemi+%28that-one-different-girl%29).



> Hi!  
> This is a lil' something I originally wrote for [Akemi on Tumblr](http://that-one-different-girl.tumblr.com/) as part of the [YoI Secret Santa](http://yoisecretsanta.tumblr.com/). It's a bit late for Christmas-themed/Victor birthday fics now, but I figured I might as well post it here. Otabek and Yuri can be seen as either best friends or soon-to-be-boyfriends in this, whatever pleases you!
> 
> And in case you'd want to read this on Tumblr, it's [here](http://yoisecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/154993889038/from-momo-moirakoro-to-akemi) :)

Yuri couldn’t help smiling while he waited, for Otabek to put their empty popcorn boxes and soda bottles in the appropriate bins at the exit of the movie theater both hands tucked in the pockets of his favorite jacket. This Saturday had been satisfying so far; it was the first one he and his friend had had off since Otabek came to train in Russia, a few days ago. After meeting for lunch they had been able to enjoy some action movie that had definitely been, if not amazing, at least kind of pleasant to watch. Now all that was left was for them to retrieve Otabek’s motorbike outside the shopping mall and go back to Yuri’s place to play video games _at least_ until Grandpa barged into the room yelling that they should be sleeping already.  
So yeah, all in all – a day off well spent.

They walked through the mall in near silence, each of them periodically offering a few remarks about the movie that the other approved of with a nod of his head. All the while, Yuri’s eyes drifted aimlessly to the shops on both sides of the hall, wandering over the colorful windows without ever stopping on any. There were mostly clothes (the unfashionable, plain kind), ugly underwear, fine jewelry, expensive watches…  
Without even realizing it, he suddenly came to a halt and his eyes widened a little. Otabek was quick to notice, though, and soon he spoke up.

“Something you want?” he asked, his gaze following Yuri’s until it landed on a display of gold and silver watches.

“Nah,” came the immediate answer, “that’s just the kind of shit that dumbass Victor would wear.” He grimaced at the thought but still went on. “His birthday’s coming up.”

Otabek nodded, as if to say _I see_ without actually having to utter the words. “Want to get him a gift?”

Yuri’s eyes opened wide. “What?! _Hell no_! Like that idiot deserves any!” Then he realized he had just raised his voice, sounding far too annoyed for what his best (and only) friend deserved, and he averted his eyes guiltily. “I mean,” he went on, “why the hell should I care for his birthday when he forgot mine?! He only remembered when Yakov reminded him, and even then, all he gave me was a book! An _encyclopedia_! About _dogs_! For _kids_! And that bastard was two weeks late!”

Yes, he was still bitter about it. Otabek seemed to understand, thankfully, because he answered with an actual _oh_ – and the very fact that the story had gotten more than a nod out of him definitely meant it had touched him.  
A comfortable silence – as quiet as it could get in the middle of a crowded shopping mall precisely two weeks before the end of the year – settled between them after that, and they kept on walking. Otabek had been looking deep in thought for a while when he finally spoke up again.

“I got him jam.”

Yuri raised a brow, sending his friend a questioning glare. “Mh?”

“Before I came to Russia.” Otabek was an amazing guy, but damn, was he terrible at explaining stuff. Good thing Yuri was patient (or at least, willing to be with him). “We made jam back home, and I sent him some.”

Oh. Yeah, this was starting to make sense. Still, did he really send Victor, all the way to Japan, homemade jam for his birthday? This had to be-

“With a greeting card.”

_Oh_.  
Damn, his best friend was the best. Yuri couldn’t help smiling, chuckling even; this world didn’t deserve Otabek Altin.

“Seriously, though,” he asked when he was done laughing, “why bother sending him anything? You don’t even know him that well.”

“It’s polite to get people birthday gifts. Especially when they’re close to your best friend.”

Amusement and tenderness gave way to surprise on Yuri’s face, since _hell_ , so Otabek really did consider him his best friend too – but then anger took over, because when were he and Victor ever _close_?!  
He didn’t have time to get mad or yell or anything, though; his friend was quicker to take a step closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, and Yuri discovered he found the simple gesture… very calming.

“I’ll help you look for a gift if that’s what you want, but you don’t have to get him anything, I think,” he said, in what must have been the longest sentence Yuri had heard from him the entire day. “We can just shop together, for clothes or something. If you’d like.”

Somehow, this idea sounded a lot more appealing; so appealing, in fact, that Yuri failed to catch the faint redness of Otabek’s cheeks as he agreed.

***

On the 26th of December, Victor woke up a little bit older but not necessarily wiser, with the cold air of winter gently caressing his bare shoulders and, more importantly, Yuuri’s back pressed against his equally bare chest. The short hair – although it had been getting longer these past few weeks – on the nape of Yuuri’s neck was tickling his face. Their legs were tangled and their hearts beat in sync.  
Well, that is, until Victor’s heartbeat suddenly sped up and a large grin spread across his face, just from how happy he was, how lucky he felt. Despite having been going out for months, he and Yuuri had only started actually sharing a bed after their return from the Grand Prix Final a few weeks ago; and even then, it had taken Yuuri’s mother urging them to do so for Yuuri to finally agree to it. Not that he didn’t want to (Victor wouldn’t have insisted if it had truly been the case); he was just so afraid of what his family would think of him if he were to literally spend every night in his lover’s arms while still living under their roof… But Hiroko had said it’d be a shame for two fiancés to sleep in separate rooms – and Victor couldn’t agree more.

So they had moved to his room, since it was the bigger one, and Victor had been waking up to a reality more beautiful than any dream ever since.  
Nuzzling the nape of his lover’s neck, Victor pressed light kisses against every inch of skin that wasn’t covered by pajamas, while his right hand slowly trailed down his future husband’s arm. When he reached his hand, he intertwined their fingers and their matching rings met, in the almost inaudible clinking of cold metal – a sound that always made Victor’s heart skip a beat, truth be told, and he doubted it would ever stop doing so. Not that he minded.

Overwhelmed with happiness, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s neck. The love of his life seemed very much fast asleep, and he couldn’t blame him – it was probably still quite early, after all. Victor always woke up first; he was just _that_ eager spend another day with the man he loved most, practicing the sport he had dedicated his life to. Perhaps they would prepare breakfast together when Yuuri woke up; or maybe they’d just cuddle with Makkachin (currently sleeping at their feet on the bed) until two in the afternoon. Go for a walk, come up with stories for future programs, stop under that bus shelter they often passed by on their way to Ice Castle if it started to rain and share a few kisses there-  
And yet the future still held so many things Victor looked forward to. In just a few days, they’d both be moving to Russia, where he’d start training to compete again and Yuuri would be by his side; they’d practice together all day and when the night would fall they’d go home to a place that would only be their own. Victor hoped the privacy would help Yuuri feel more at ease. He wouldn’t pressure him into anything, of course, but perhaps his lover would feel more confident doing more than just _sleep_ together at night once his parents no longer lived in the room next door…

This was the moment Yuuri chose to stir awake. Unconsciously, or maybe very consciously but pretending not to realize it, he leaned back against Victor’s chest – and instantly received the warm, loving hug he deserved in return.

“Good morning,” Victor whispered in his fiancé’s ear, but only got a hum in response. Yuuri turned around in his arms then, and their right hands met almost of their own accord. Their fingers tangled again, rings touching, gold made almost blinding by the rays of sunlight filtering into the room. A tender smile blossomed on Victor’s face; slowly, he brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips and made sure to kiss each of his knuckles, not once looking away from the other man’s deep brown eyes.

“’morning,” Yuuri finally said.

Judging from his eyes, not quite open yet, and his movements that were slow and careful, he was still half-asleep. That didn’t stop him from lifting his hand to cup Victor’s cheek, though. Then his fingers brushed a few strands of silver hair away from his eyes, caressed his temple…

“Yuuri…”

He didn’t even have anything to say; just loved the way his fiancé’s name felt on the tip of his tongue, as much as he loved his tender touches and the soft smile on his face and the faint blush of his cheeks. They had moments like this every morning, yet Victor always wished every single one would last forever-  
But all good things were meant to end, unfortunately, and this time it was Hiroko’s voice that brought them back to reality far too quickly.

“Vicchan!” she called from, most probably, just outside the room. She must have knocked at the door, but they’d been too lost in each other to hear anything. “Are you awake? The postman just brought a parcel for you!”

“Ah, thanks, Mama!” Victor answered, sitting up, not even bothering to cover up his bare chest. “You can c-”

_come in_ , he would have said, hadn’t he been stopped by Yuuri’s hand firmly gripping his forearm and, actually, Yuuri’s entire body practically _freezing_ beside him. He cast his lover a worried glance and found him looking positively terrified – most probably at the idea of his mother entering the room only to find him in bed with a naked man, Victor would realize later. Although said man was his fiancé and his mother was the most excited about their upcoming wedding out of the entire Katsuki family.  
Still, he’d willingly get his fingers caught in a door rather than upset Yuuri, so he was quick to change his mind.

“Please leave it in front of the door,” he ended up saying. “Thank you!”

A small hum of approval came from behind the door, soon followed by the sound of Hiroko’s footsteps leaving down the hallway. Victor waited for complete silence to take over the room again before standing up – his movements waking up Makkachin, who moved up the bed to go and lick Yuuri’s face. Victor found some clothes to cover himself with and left to retrieve the package his (soon-to-be) mother-in-law had so nicely brought to him.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked from where he was almost hidden behind Makkachin’s imposing size.

Victor sat back on the bed and gave the parcel label a quick scan before answering, eyes wide in pleased surprise. “Looks like it’s from Yurio.”

 “Must be for your birthday,” Yuuri suggested. He had pushed Makkachin away a little to be able to look at what his fiancé was doing, so the other man could see his lips curve in a tender smile.

“Maybe.” A birthday present from Yurio would be surprising; but Victor had been surprised time and again these past few days, with gifts from his skater friends coming in the mail as well as the ones he got from the Katsuki family, and he _loved_ surprises.

So he was eager as he grabbed the scissors from where he had left them on his bedside table, right next to the birthday card Otabek had sent him, and opened the parcel-  
Yet nothing could have prepared for a surprise _like this_.

With a confused smile on his face, he carefully took the book out of the package and had another look at it.

_How To Properly Care For Your Cat_ , read the title. _A Must Have For Cat Lovers_.  
And _in your face, moron_ , read the note stuck on the cover.

Victor blinked. “Yuuri,” he said, giving his fiancé a puzzled but serious look. “We don’t have a cat, do we?”

***

(On the 26th of December, Yuri sat on his bed and read Victor’s confused _thank you?_ text for the second time; then he savored the sweet, sweet taste of vengeance as he leant against Otabek’s shoulder, petting the cat in his lap while his best friend quietly flipped through the pages of _The Dog Encyclopedia for Kids_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
